A Better Tomorrow
by harrilizer444
Summary: Six months after the events of Operation: Stranglehold, Twilight spends her days trying to comfort Fluttershy from her traumatic experiences with the Zodiac Killers. To make matters worse, she finds out that former MPD officer and comrade, Ranger, is now a wanted criminal in all of Equestria and is sent out to capture him. Sequel to my other fan fiction, "Stranglehold".
1. To No Avail

A Better Tomorrow

Chp. I

_March 13__th__- 9:45 A.M. _

_Twilight Sparkle _

_Mane Six _

_Sweet Apple Acre, Ponyville _

"How's she doing, AJ?"

"I'm afraid she ain't doin' so well, Twi but give the gal more time. All she needs is some good ol' fashion fresh air and company from loved ones."

I sighed as I watched Fluttershy cooped up in the corner of Applejack's barn. It's been six months since Operation: Stranglehold. Applejack was kind enough to offer Fluttershy a place to stay with the Apple family in Sweet Apple Acre since we were all positive her experiences with the Zodiac Killers would've traumatized any strong minded pony.

For the past six months, I've been finding myself at the Sweet Apple Acre more than the library itself! It was practically a routine now- Wake up, go straight to the farm, eat breakfast with Applejack, meet my other friends there and do what we can to comfort Fluttershy. In fact, that's all I've been doing. I even had to ask Princess Celestia to excuse me for not sending her any friendship reports for the past six months.

Whenever we'd try to talk to Fluttershy, she'd either whimper like a frightened puppy or not even make a peep at all! The mental damage was so severe that I don't even remember the last time she had talked. The yellow Pegasus simply trembled as she quietly cried to herself. I shook my head.

"Applejack, what are doing here? We've tried everything so far and nothing seems to be working."

"That may be true but at least she ain't by herself in her cottage. Who knows what harm she could've done to herself."

I gently approached Fluttershy and gave her a serene smile.

"Hi Fluttershy, how are you doing today?" I asked.

Fluttershy remained quiet as she hid behind her unkempt pink mane.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

Again, the Pegasus wouldn't reply. The only thing I heard from her were sniffles. I leaned in to hug the traumatized mare but she quickly jerked her body away from me.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Fluttershy! I'm here to help!" I said. "Please…"

I felt my eyes beginning to well up with tears. All I wanted to do was get Fluttershy to open up but it seemed like she was only getting worse as time goes by.

I felt a hoof on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Applejack motioning for me to leave the barn. I followed her out, reluctantly leaving Fluttershy alone.

"It ain't your fault, sugarcube. Them Zodiac Killers really messed with the poor girl's head, I tell ya!" Said Applejack.

"Why… Why did she have to suffer like this? What did Fluttershy ever do to the Zodiac Killers? I don't understand…" I said.

"I don't know but it was a good thing Ranger and Patriot got her back before them Zodiac Killers were able to really put a hurtin' on her."

Applejack chuckled.

"Speaking of Ranger, I haven't seen that pony since Operation: Stranglehold. What do you suppose has happened to him?" Asked Applejack.

I shrugged, "I don't know. He just left after the mission was over. Never stopped by to say good-bye or anything."

"You don't suppose it had anything to do with… y'know?" Asked Applejack.

"What?" I asked.

"Patriot. I hate to admit it but I didn't see him get on them chariots. I think he stayed in Terran."

"Yeah… I didn't see him with us either… May he rest in peace."

"INCOMING!"

I shuddered at the familiar voice that just shouted. I looked up and was immediately slammed into. I groaned in pain as I saw Rainbow Dash on top of me, shaking the stars out of her head. She was wearing her saddlebag.

"We need to stop meeting up like this, egghead." Said Rainbow Dash.

"You think?" I groaned.

"You're here early, Rainbow. What's up with the saddlebag?" I asked.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you but I don't exactly know how to say it…"

I narrowed my eyes at the cyan Pegasus.

"Try me."

"Remember Ranger?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah… And?" I asked.

"Well… I'm no good at this and you know a picture's worth a thousand words, they say."

Rainbow Dash began to search her saddlebag. She then pulled out some sort of flyer and handed it to me. I looked at it and my eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

"What? What's goin' on here?" Asked Applejack.

"Ranger's a wanted criminal…"

"What in tarnation?! Let me see that!" Exclaimed Applejack, snatching the flyer out of my hooves.

"Do the other girls know about this?" I asked.

Rainbow Dash nodded her head.

"They're actually coming over to talk to you about it. We've been summoned by the princess to talk about this."

I shook my head and sighed.

"Ranger… What the hay's going on?"

Author's Note: I recommend you read my fan fiction, "Stranglehold", to better understand what's going on. If you already did, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	2. Crisis: Equestria Under Attack!

A Better Tomorrow

Chp. II

I waited for about a half hour before Rarity and Pinkie Pie arrived at Sweet Apple Acre. I didn't know what to make out of this situation. Ranger, our comrade, was now apparently a wanted criminal and Princess Celestia wanted to talk to us.

"We have no choice, Twilight. The princess wants us in Canterlot by tonight." Said Rarity.

"What about Fluttershy?" I asked.

"I'll have Big Macintosh and Granny Smith look out after her while we go," replied Applejack.

I glanced at Fluttershy, who was sitting in the corner quietly. I was reluctant but I had no choice but to leave to Canterlot. We trotted to the train station and purchased five tickets to Canterlot. The station was bustling with ponies and it was a hassle to get to the train.

When it was time to board the train, I immediately went in to save seats for my friends. As soon as everypony was finished boarding, the train door closed and we began to depart. The train ride was silent but I didn't mind.

We arrived in Canterlot a few hours later. My friends and I wasted no time paying attention to any of the shops that were vacated by the elite locals as we trotted to the castle. We entered the castle and saw that a lot of the guards were stationed outside.

"Sheesh! With all these guards standing around, it reminds me of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor's wedding!" Remarked Pinkie Pie.

"Yeah… What's with all the guards?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"Perhaps they're on the watch out for Ranger?" Suggested Rarity.

Rainbow Dash let out a laugh.

"Good one Rarity. Send the Equestrian army after one bad apple. Yeah, that totally makes sense."

I shrugged, "I wouldn't put it pass the princess to do something like this and to be honest, I'd do the same if I were her."

"Uh, Twilight, Ranger's only one pony," replied Rainbow Dash.

"One pony with a vast array of skills and incredible knowledge. You've seen him in action, Rainbow. I wouldn't take him lightly if I were you. If he felt like it, he could definitely pose a threat to all of Equestria."

We walked down the hallway of the throne room. There, we saw Princess Celestia sitting on her throne as she was reading a scroll. We bowed down to her.

"Princess Celestia, you wanted to see us?" I asked.

"Twilight Sparkle, my most faithful student. I'm more than glad to know that you and your friends were able to make it. I don't want to waste my time and your time, so we'll make this short. If you haven't noticed by now, Ranger is Equestria's most wanted criminal right now."

"What did he do?" I asked.

"There had been many reports of the former police officer engaging in bank robberies in many different Equestrian cities. So far, the only cities he hasn't targeted are Canterlot, Ponyville, Las Pegasus and Cloudsdale. But that's not all he's done. The mayors of the attacked cities have also informed me that he's been engaging in ponynapping."

I gasped.

"Ponynapping?" I asked.

Princess Celestia nodded her head.

"Yes. Based on these reports, he's been targeting specifically unicorns. His latest known victim was The Great and Powerful Trixie."

I shook my head.

"How do you know it's Ranger? Is there any evidence indicating that it was him?"

Princess Celestia sighed and levitated a series of photographs over to me and my friends to look at. Those photographs depicted a gray earth pony with black sunglasses and spiky blue mane with bags of bits, fleeing from police officers at a bank. There was also a photo of three police officers on the floor, unconscious while he had a unicorn in a rear naked chokehold.

I couldn't believe it. The others chatted amongst themselves about the pictures while I stood there, dumbfounded. It really was Ranger. The sunglasses, the mane, the coat. Heck, even the cutie mark was the same!

"But… I could've sworn he was against ponynapping… He even traveled with us to Terran just to save Fluttershy and the other captured ponies! I don't get it…"

"I find this just as strange and surprising as you all do and I hate to admit it but he's an enemy of the kingdom now. To think he managed to do all of this in just two months…"

"What do you want us to do, your highness?"

"Capture him and bring him to me."

"What'll happen to him?"

"That, I will decide when the time comes. Just worry about bringing him here. My knights will be patrolling all of Equestria to find him. In fact, I just sent Shining Armor to investigate the ponynapping of Trixie in Fillydelphia. Now go get him, my little ponies. I'll be watching over Canterlot with Luna."

We all bowed to Princess Celestia and left the castle. We walked down the streets of Canterlot until Rarity suggested we grab a bite to eat. Nopony was able to decide on where to eat so I suggested we head over to Pony Joe's doughnut shop.

We went into the shop and were immediately greeted by Pony Joe. I took a seat at a round table and sighed.

"I don't get it… Ranger was on our side. Why would he do these things?" I asked.

"Perhaps that pony's lost his mind? I mean, he seemed really sad and just left without even saying goodbye to us," said Applejack.

"How exactly are we going to find him? I mean, we have no idea when and where he'll strike next." Said Rarity.

"If I could remember correctly, the princess said that the only places he hasn't attacked yet were Las Pegasus, Cloudsdale, Canterlot and Ponyville. I highly doubt he'll be targeting Cloudsdale since it's inhabited with pegasi and I don't think he can really fly." I said.

"Yeah, Princess Celestia said he was even able to ponynap The Great and Powerful Trixie… As much as I hate to admit it, that pony is one slick son of a-"

Pinkie Pie immediately waved her hoof in the air and cut Applejack's speech off.

"Whoa! Watch the language, potty mouth! We have kids watching!" Said Pinkie Pie.

Applejack raised an eyebrow and glanced at her. However, she simply dismissed the outburst. After all, it was just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie.

"Anyways, yeah. In order for Ranger to have been able to capture Trixie, that's kinda scary… Now I don't mean to scare y'all but if he's gonna be ponynappin' them unicorns, I say we best look out for Twilight, Rarity and Sweetie Belle." Said Applejack.

Pony Joe came by and placed down a plate of doughnuts at our table. We quickly ate it and when we were done, I realized that I forgot to bring bits with me. Luckily, Rarity offered to pay for our meal. Afterwards, we left the doughnut shop and hopped onto the next train back to Ponyville.

We arrived in Ponyville at night time. We all went our separate ways and decided to meet up at my library tomorrow morning. When I came back to the library, I saw Spike organizing the shelves. I gave him a tired smile.

"Where were you all day?" Asked Spike.

"Sorry Spike but I just came back from Canterlot. The princess needed me for an important mission." I replied.

"Oh! What is it? Are you going on a spying mission? Is there a loose mythical creature that we need to fight? Tell me, please?"

"It's… well, it's not exactly a spying mission but a search mission that requires espionage. No offense, Spike, but I kinda don't feel like talking about it right now…"

Spike frowned.

"Oh alright…"

As I dragged my hooves up the stairs to my room, Spike yelled my name. I immediately turned around.

"Wait, I almost forgot. Somepony came by today and asked me to give this to you."

The baby dragon handed me a letter.

"He didn't say his name or what it was he wanted to tell you. He just gave the letter to me, asked me to give it to you and quickly left. He was kinda weird…"

I opened the letter and began to read what it said. I gasped.

"_Hush now, quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head. Hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed."_

_-Snake_

To be continued…


	3. To Catch a Predator

A Better Tomorrow

Chp. III

"Uh, Twilight? Is everything okay?"

I broke out of a brief trance. I saw Spike standing there with a worried look on his face. I nodded my head.

"You should get some sleep Twilight. You don't look so good."

"Thanks. I- I should probably do so. Good night Spike."

"Good night, Twilight."

I went into my room and climbed onto my bed and slept. The next morning, I woke up and went to brush my mane and teeth when I heard knocking on the door. The library isn't even open yet...

I went to open the door and saw that it was Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, good morning Pinkie Pie."

"Good morning Twilight! There's been a change of plans. Applejack wants us to meet up at Sweet Apple Acre to talk about our new mission."

I looked inside and saw that Spike wasn't around. He was probably still sleeping upstairs. I grabbed the letter from last night and immediately followed the pink pony to Sweet Apple Acre. Much to my surprise, everypony else was already there, waiting for me. Even Rainbow Dash looked more awake than I did.

"Alright, y'all. We need to find out how exactly are we gonna get Ranger. Any ideas?" Asked Applejack.

"Well, we can split up into a search party. Three ponies go to Las Pegasus to look and the rest stay here to watch over Fluttershy and Sweetie Belle." Suggested Rarity.

"If we're going to have a chance in capturing Ranger, we need as much muscles as possible. I say, we stay here and wait for him to show up," replied Rainbow Dash.

"But Dashie! By that time, who knows how many unicorns will be ponynapped! And how many banks will be robbed for that matter." Said Pinkie Pie.

"Rainbow Dash is right. We should stay here and wait for him. It's the best option we got." I said.

"How do you know if he'll show up here?" Asked Applejack.

I pulled out the letter and handed it to her.

"This. I got this last night. Apparently, somepony, by the name of Snake, handed this to Spike and wanted him to give this to me."

"It's the verse of 'Hush Now, Quiet Now.' Now why does this look familiar?" Asked Rarity.

"Whoever this pony is, he's using the same methods of encoding hidden messages as the Manehattan Police Department. You don't suppose-"

No way, no how! Ranger ain't gonna let us know his tricks like that! I highly doubt it's Patriot either so the only other pony that I could see using this system to help us is the chief of the MPD." Said Applejack.

"Hey Twilight, did Spike ever tell you what 'Snake' looked like?" Asked Pinkie Pie.

I shook my head.

"You should ask. I'm sure he remembers what the pony looked like."

"So it's settled then? We stay here and wait?" Asked Applejack.

Everypony nodded their heads.

"Final answer, we stay. Now, let's get something to eat. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse," said Applejack.

We all went inside the Apple family's home. Applejack and Pinkie Pie went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Meanwhile, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and I went upstairs into Applejack's room. On her bed was Fluttershy, sleeping. Her breathing was quiet and gentle. She had a relaxed expression on her face as she slept.

Not wanting to disturb her, we went downstairs to the kitchen. There, we saw Pinkie Pie humming to herself as she helped Applejack make pancakes. The kitchen smelt of apples and fresh batter as they cooked. A half hour later, they were done.

"Alright, y'all! Breakfast is served."

We gathered around the dining table with a plate of pancakes for each and every pony there. If it was one thing that never ceased to amaze me, it would have to be Applejack's and Pinkie Pie's cooking. The ingredients were always fresh and the apples were sweet like sugar.

"How's Fluttershy doing?" Asked Pinkie Pie.

"She's still sleeping," replied Rarity.

"How long do you think she's… you know, gonna be like this?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

Everypony looked at me, expecting an answer.

"I've read that it usually takes a pony six months to recover from a psychological disorder but that's with consistent and effective therapy. I honestly don't know about Fluttershy's case though… There's a possibility that she might stay like that for years."

"Years?! But we've been trying everything we can for the past six months! Shouldn't she be improving by now?" Asked Pinkie Pie.

"Well, I guess she's an exception. I just hope she'll open up to us and let us know how she's feeling," I said.

The rest of the day was spent helping around the farm. Much to our surprise, Fluttershy actually left the house without anypony's guidance and watched as we bucked apples. She still didn't say a word but at least she was moving on her own accord.

Nightfall came and I decided to stay for dinner. We had daffodil and daisy sandwiches and freshly harvested corn from the farm. Fluttershy ate only one sandwich.

"You should eat more, Fluttershy. You didn't eat all day." I suggested.

Fluttershy, however, ignored me and sat there, staring blankly at her empty plate. I looked over to Applejack, who shrugged. After dinner, I decided to go home and call it a day. I said farewell to the Apple family and Fluttershy and I left Sweet Apple Acre with a full belly.

"Ugh, I think I ate too much…" I said to myself as I trotted back home.

The streets were unusually empty and quiet. I began to look around as I walked. For some reason, I felt as though somepony was watching me. I began to feel goosebumps crawling on my skin as I began to speed up my pace.

Out of nowhere, a figure leapt from a bush and tackled me to the ground. I grunted and tried to make as much noise as I can while I struggled against the unknown attacker. My voice was cut off by a hoof crushing down on my throat.

Out of desperation, I began to charge my horn to attack. The magenta light from my horn revealed my attacker as none other than Ranger himself! He broke his stranglehold on me to dodge the beam of magic. He then rushed forward to deliver a spinning jump kick at me.

I dodged it and before I was able to turn around, his hoof slammed into my cheek. I dropped to the ground and began to randomly fire magic in hopes to hit him. Although the princess wanted him captured alive, I didn't want to take any risks with a pony as dangerous as him.

My shots missed and it hit other ponies' homes, creating a large crevice in their walls. Another shot dropped a light post. As he blindly ran forward to deliver another attack on me, I timed my shot right as he leaped in the air for another attack.

The magenta beam of magic hit Ranger on the left shoulder. He landed on the ground and groaned in pain. When other ponies began to come out to investigate the commotion, I saw him get up and immediately leave the scene. I laid on the ground, panting.

Other ponies were chatting amongst themselves, wondering what happened. I rubbed my cheek and winced in pain.

"Twilight Sparkle, are you okay?"

I looked up and saw Cheerilee with a hoof extended. She helped me up and I brushed myself off.

"Yeah… Kinda."

"What happened?"

I looked at the crowd of ponies.

"I think I'll tell you later. I should really get going."

"I'll go with you in case if something were to happen again. Better safe than sorry."

Cheerilee and I left the scene and walked in silence until we were outside of the library.

"Thanks, Cheerilee."

"It's my pleasure, Twilight."

As she turned to leave, I glanced at her hesitantly. I bit my lower lip and sighed.

"It was Ranger. He's here…" I said.

Cheerilee looked back and nodded her head.

"I'll make sure to keep an eye out in case he tries to ponynap any of the unicorn students. Stay safe, Miss Sparkle."

When Cheerilee was out of sight, I shook my head.

"'Stay safe…' If only that were possible…"


	4. Barnyard Scuffle

A Better Tomorrow

Chp. IV

I opened the door to the library and Spike was nowhere to be seen. I closed the door and locked it. I then went upstairs to my room when the baby dragon suddenly opened the door, knocking it into my face.

"Ouch! Spike!" I yelled.

"Sorry Twilight. I didn't know you were here."

"I just got back from Applejack's."

I noticed that Spike was holding a scroll in his hand. Perhaps a letter from the princess that I haven't read yet?

"By the way, Twilight, you should read this," said Spike, handing me the scroll.

I levitated the scroll with my magic and began to read it.

"Dear Twilight Sparkle, my most faithful student. I have just received word that Ranger was seen in Las Pegasus, escaping from my royal guards. Please gather the girls and be ready to intercept him in Seaddle. I've alerted every train station to keep a close watch for him."

I began to frown. Ranger was just seen in Las Pegasus but he was just here in Ponyville minutes ago. I dropped the scroll after deactivating my levitation spell.

"Spike, when did you receive this?" I asked.

"An hour ago. Why?" Replied Spike.

"Something's not right here… How could a pony be two places at once?" I said.

Spike raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Twilight? What are you talking about?"

"The princess told me in this letter that her guards were chasing Ranger in Las Pegasus but just a few minutes ago, he was here in Ponyville… Unless he was able to teleport, I highly doubt that's possible but even then, unicorn magic is only so powerful and he's not even a unicorn!"

My head began to feel as though someone jabbed at it with daggers. My body began to feel heavy and I decided to call it a night. I went into my room and climbed onto bed to sleep. Perhaps a good night's sleep would clear my head and allow me to think clearly.

The next morning, I woke up early and sighed. I yawned as I slowly climbed off my bed. I went to brush my teeth and mane in the bathroom. My head felt much better and I washed my face with cold water. I winced as I dried my face with a towel.

Closely examining my face, I saw a large bruise that almost perfectly camouflaged in my purple coat. It must've come from that fight against Ranger. I left the bathroom and grabbed a quick bite to eat. I then made my way to Sweet Apple Acre to check up on Fluttershy. There, I saw Applejack working on the orchid with Big Macintosh.

After greeting them, I immediately went to the barn to try and see Fluttershy. However, I couldn't find her there. I left the barn and saw the timid yellow Pegasus sitting there, watching the Apple siblings work. I smiled- it was a great improvement to see her go out on her own.

I slowly made my way towards her. Not wanting to startle her, I waited until I sat next to her before I greeted her.

"Good morning Fluttershy! Lovely weather we're having today, right?" I said.

As expected, Fluttershy didn't answer. I turned to watch the Apple siblings work, keeping Fluttershy company.

"I-if you don't mind me asking… W-what happened to your eye?"

I immediately focused my attention to Fluttershy, who was fiddling with her hooves and hiding behind her long pink mane. She talked!

"I-"

I completely froze before I was able to even complete my sentence. For the past six months, not one peep came from that Pegasus other than muffled sobs and whimpers. Now that she was talking, I simply didn't know how to react to it. Before I was able to continue talking, I saw Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie arrive at the farm.

"Hey Twilight! What's up?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

The cyan Pegasus then closely examined my eye.

"Whoa, what happened to your eye?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

I glanced at Fluttershy, who was listening. I gestured to the other mares to move somewhere else so that Fluttershy wouldn't hear. As much as I hated to keep secrets from her, I couldn't risk having her know- who knows how she would react.

We were inside the barn. I checked to make sure Fluttershy wasn't around.

"Last night, I was on my way home-"

"NO WAY!" Exclaimed Pinkie Pie.

Everyone glanced her a look, which made her grin sheepishly.

"So as I was saying, I was walking home until somepony attacked me." I said.

"What rude creature would dare attack a lady?" Asked Rarity.

"It was Ranger…" I replied.

Everypony gasped.

"Ranger? As in, the Ranger that we're looking for?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"How did he get in Ponyville? I thought all train stations were under lockdown." Said Rarity.

"I don't know, but it is what it is. He was here, alright. Ask Cheerilee if you don't believe me." I said.

"Wait, Cheerilee was involved in this?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah. Our fight caused a big ruckus and some of the locals went out to see what was going on. After a large crowd formed, Ranger took off and Cheerilee went with me back to the library."

"You suppose he's still here in Ponyville?" Asked Pinkie Pie.

"Maybe. Perhaps we should-"

Out of nowhere, there was a pony who came crashing through the barn door. A groan emitted from the stallion who scrambled back to his hooves. We gasped. It was Ranger!

"You!" Yelled Pinkie Pie.

The barn door opened and in came Big Macintosh with a few bruises on his face. Ranger immediately got into his fighting stance. The mares and I did the same. However, there was something different about his stance. Before I was able to continue analyzing his stance, Ranger dove at Big Macintosh with a spinning jump kick.

Big Macintosh dodged the kick. When Ranger landed, he turned around and saw the much larger red stallion with his back legs ready to kick.

"Eenope!"

Then Big Macintosh delivered a powerful buck that sent Ranger flying back out. We followed the fight outside. Ranger got back up and began to attack Big Macintosh with a flurry of lightning fast punches. Big Macintosh countered by tackling him, slamming his head against Ranger's chest. We began to jump into the fight to help Big Macintosh, even though he had the situation under control.

Ranger, seeing that he was outnumbered, decided to leave. Rainbow Dash tried to go after him but was stopped by Big Macintosh.

"Enough, miss Rainbow Dash. He had enough." Said Big Macintosh.

"We're supposed to capture him! Princess's orders!" Said Rainbow Dash.

"Did anypony notice something was… off… about Ranger?" I asked.

Everypony shook their heads.

"Other than him trying to attack us, not really." Said Applejack, who was guarding a trembling Fluttershy.

"I… I think I'm gonna go back home. There's a lot of work to be done." I said.

I got back to the library and locked the doors. Searching the archives, I found a book called "Patriot: The Father of Modern Day Crime Fighting."

Taking the book with me, I closed the library for the day and went into my room to read the book. There was something really off about Ranger and I was certain to find it in here, even if it takes me all day and night.

To be continued…


	5. Snake

A Better Tomorrow

Chp. V

Hours have passed by as I found myself with my nose deeply dug into the book, searching for any clue. It was then when I found an excerpt on Parajitsu. Thanking Celestia for finally finding a trail, I began to read it.

"Parajitsu was a style of combat that was created by both Inspector Patriot and Officer Ranger. When I had asked him about Parajitsu's creations, he told me that it was just a simplified version of judo that he learned during his time in Foal Chi Minh City and Ranger combined it with Manehattan style of street fighting."

I gasped. Quickly, I got out of my room and went downstairs.

"Spike, get me a book on judo." I said.

"Judo? Why do you need a book on judo?" Asked Spike.

"Just get me the book. I'll explain later." I said.

While he fetched me the book, I went to get a quick snack. The purple dragon came back with a book in his hand.

"Here you go Twilight, a book on judo." Said Spike.

I hugged him quickly.

"Thanks Spike!" I said.

I went back to my room to continue my research. As I studied the book and compared it to Ranger's fighting style, I was shocked to find out the big difference- Ranger wasn't using Parajitsu at all! From my research, I found out that judo was a grappling martial art. There was a knock on my door. Sighing, I opened it. It was Spike.

"Twilight, the others are here." Said Spike. "They have something to give you, apparently."

I went back downstairs to see the entire gang sitting around. I greeted them.

"Girls, you won't believe what I found out." I said.

"Well, don't keep us waitin' now. Whatcha got?" Asked Applejack.

"I began researching on Ranger's fighting style." I said.

"Parajitsu?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah. It's basically a combination of basic judo and Manehattan street fighting. But today, when Ranger attacked us, he was using jump kicks and flashy punches." I said.

"Your point is?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"That was an imposter." I said.

Everypony gasped.

"Imposter? But Twilight, don't be silly! That was Ranger! We all saw him with our own eyes." Said Rarity.

"But that's the thing. He looked just like Ranger but he used kung fu instead of Parajitsu. He was last seen in Seaddle, according to witnesses, but yet he managed to come here in mere minutes, bypassing Princess Celestia's soldiers. Unless Ranger's a powerful unicorn, which he's not, there's no way he can be in two places at once."

"That is a little strange…" Said Applejack.

"Well, then at least we know this one's an imposter. But if he's an imposter, where's the real Ranger?" Asked Pinkie Pie.

"I don't know…" I said.

"Oh by the way, Zecora came by the farm." Said Applejack. "She gave me this."

Applejack handed me a letter.

"She insisted that only you should read it. Don't know why, but she really wanted us to give this to you."

The mares then left the library, saying that they have much work to do at the farm. I opened up the letter and read it.

"Zucchini is a very important part of a pony's diet.

Everypony should eat it at least once a day.

Could it make one healthier? According to doctors, yes it can.

Over multiple studies from medical experts have proven it's benefits.

Researchers were baffled at the different results between those who ate it and those who didn't.

An apple a day isn't the only thing that'll keep the doctor away.

Hurry and add zucchini into your diet.

Understanding it's health benefits can make the quality of your life much better!

Try it today! You won't regret it."

I raised my eyebrow. Why on earth would Zecora send me a letter on zucchini? I don't even like zucchini! I placed the letter on my bed and laid down. First, there were imposters and now I'm reading about zucchini. Dismissing the letter, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up groggily and got off the bed. Just as I was trotting to the bathroom, I went back to the letter about zucchini. I began to study it more carefully. Then it hit me.

"Wait a minute… Zecora hut…. Zecora's hut!" I exclaimed.

It wasn't a letter about zucchini! There was a hidden code, telling me to go to Zecora's hut! And here I thought, it was useless propaganda. I took care of my personal hygiene and immediately left the library to go to Zecora's hut.

When I was there, I knocked on the door. It took her a while before she opened the door, allowing me to come inside.

"You finally arrived, Twilight Sparkle. I've been waiting for you." Said a croaky voice.

There was a stallion sitting on a chair in front of me. His mane was gray and somewhat spiky. His coat was also gray and his body was full of wrinkles and scars. As I examined him closely, I saw that he had no cutie mark!

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is not important. What is important is my knowledge but for the sake of identity, you can call me Snake."

"Alright, Snake. What do you want with me?"

"From the looks of things, you've been receiving all sorts of information regarding Ranger. Am I correct?

"Yeah."

"He's been in Seaddle and he's apparently in Ponyville but no one can seem to catch him. I don't blame them."

"What do you know, Snake?"

"You mean business- I like that. Alright then, I'll put it in plain English. The Ranger that's been spotted around Equestria really isn't Ranger. They're changelings."

"No way…"

"You better believe it, miss Sparkle. But trust me, the changelings aren't the real problem here."

Snake handed me a bundle of photos. I used my magic to levitate them and look through them. It was photographs of some sort of large steel contraption. From the background, it looked like it was in a desert.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's called the Ragnarok. That's what you and the princesses should be worried about."

"I don't get it… Changelings, Ragnarok? What is going on here?"

"Ragnarok is a giant weapon of mass destruction being built by a pony named Zodiac. Perhaps you've heard of him."

My eyes widened. Zodiac- I haven't heard that name in ages. Not since Operation: Stranglehold.

"These photos were sent to me by the Terran Liberation Army. They're doing all they can to stop Ragnarok from being finished but Zodiac's got himself some powerful connections."

"What of the changelings? Where do they fit in all of this?" I asked.

"They're merely pawns. Their job is to distract Equestria while this weapon is built. Once Raganrok is completed, it's bye bye Equestria."

"They're planning on destroying all of Equestria with this weapon?!"

"Yep and they're after powerful unicorn to fuel this weapon. Watch yourself and be careful on who you trust."

I nodded my head.

"And where do you fit into all of this?" I asked.

Snake simply chuckled.

"Me? I just happen to be in the wrong places at the wrong time. You should probably get going and alert the princess of what's really going on. Don't worry about the changelings. You and your friends must destroy Ragnarok and stop Zodiac once and for all."

I nodded my head and took the photos with me. I was about to open the door to leave when I decided to stop.

"Will I ever see you again, Snake?" I asked.

"Oh trust me, you'll see me again soon enough. "

To be continued…


	6. True Intentions

A Better Tomorrow

Chp. VI

I left Zecora's hut with evidence of a new threat. It all made sense- use changelings to impersonate one of Equestria's finest heroes to provide distraction for a weapon of mass destruction. With Princess Celestia and her army worrying about the fake Rangers, Zodiac has all the time in the world to finish Ragnarok.

I was back at Sweet Apple Acre, expecting to see the others already there. But I was greeted by only Applejack.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"The other girls are busy today but you're more than welcome to keep me and Fluttershy company if you ain't already doing something." Said Applejack.

"We need to meet up with the others and go to Canterlot now!"

"What's goin' on?"

"I just got some valuable information from an informant concerning our mission to capture Ranger. I still couldn't believe it myself."

"Well, what is it?"

"The Ranger that we've encountered were nothing but changelings. All around Equestria, changelings posing as Ranger are causing havoc, distracting us from this."

I showed Applejack the pictures of Ragnarok. The farmer pony scratched her head and looked at the photos in confusion.

"I don't get it- what the hay is that supposed to be?" Asked Applejack.

"It's called Ragnarok. It's a large cannon that fires a magic beam powerful enough to wipe out entire kingdoms. According to the Terran Liberation Army, it's still being built and we have plenty of time." I said.

"Alright, I can get Big Macintosh to cover for me but what about the others?"

"I'm sure they'll be excused from their daily duties if we let them know it's a dire emergency."

Applejack went back into her house to tell Big Macintosh to take over and keep watch of Fluttershy. When she returned outside, we both gathered the other ponies from their jobs to meet up in the library.

"What's so important that it can't wait?" Asked Rarity. "I'm already behind schedule and I can't afford to waste anymore time."

"This," I said, levitating the pictures for all of the ponies to see.

"This is Ragnarok- a weapon of mass destruction built by Zodiac that's aimed at Equestria. We'll have to go to Canterlot and discuss this with the princess." I said.

"Wait, what about Ranger?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"He's not really Ranger- he's actually a bunch of changelings stationed around Equestria to cause havoc. That would explain why it seems like he's at two places in the same time." I said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Said Pinkie Pie.

We boarded the next train to Canterlot and we arrived at the royal castle. There, we entered the castle only to see Princess Celestia receiving a status report from a guard.

"Your highness, we found Ranger in Las Pegasus but we couldn't get him." Said the guard.

Princess Celestia nodded her head.

"I see. I'll send more stallions there to capture him. How did he escape Seaddle?" Asked Princess Celestia.

"Forgive me, your highness but I simply do not know."

"Very well then, you are dismissed. Continue your duties- I shall inspect the train stations to make sure security is maintained."

I watched the guard leave the throne room and we entered. We bowed before the princess.

"Girls? I thought I told you to capture Ranger in Seaddle. What are you still doing here?" Asked Princess Celestia.

"Princess Celestia, I have some bad news for you." I said.

I showed her the photos of Ragnarok.

"A weapon?" Asked Princess Celestia.

"A weapon of mass destruction! It could destroy all of Equestria if it's completed." Said Applejack.

"So this is the enemy's true intentions… Who gave you these photos?"

"An informant by the name of Snake. He has ties with the TLA." I said.

"The TLA is in on this too?" Asked Princess Celestia.

"It appears so." I replied. "Should we abandon the search for Ranger?"

"Of course not, why should we?"

"Your highness, it appears that Ranger is actually a changeling. Multiple changelings stationed all around Equestria to be exact."

"That would explain why he's been so hard to catch. Not even a pony like him could escape the Equestrian army like that. However, I'm afraid the search will have to continue."

"But why?! He's not even the real threat!"

"If we abandon the search, Zodiac will get suspicious and will force his workers to finish Ragnarok quicker. The enemy expects us to be distracted by their little plan but I've ruled over this kingdom much longer than Zodiac's time in this world. We'll continue to search for Ranger to keep up with appearances and in the meantime, I want you to get more information from that informant."

We all bowed to the princess and left the castle, heading back to Ponyville. When we arrived at the train station, everypony went back to their duties. I decided to go back to a nearby restaurant to grab a quick bite to eat.

I took a seat and when the waiter arrived, I ordered a daffodil and daisy sandwich. As I sat there waiting for the food to arrive, I began to ponder on the events of Operation: Stranglehold. After the mission was completed, it was as though Ranger suddenly disappeared. Some say he went back to Manehattan, others claimed he was seen in Trottingham working as a private investigator.

To this day, I still wonder whether he was even alive. The changelings were running around but where was the real Ranger? What would he do in this situation?

My waiter came back with the sandwich and I ate it. When it was time for me to pay, the waiter pulled out a letter and handed it to me.

"Young mare, a stallion came over to me not too long ago and asked for me to give this to you." Said the waiter.

I took the letter from him and paid for the sandwich. I then read the letter.

_Meet me at the Nightmare Moon statue_

_-Snake_


	7. The Meeting

A Better Tomorrow

Chp. VII

I left the restaurant and made my way towards the Nightmare Moon statue in the secluded forest area. There was a cool breeze that blew on me. The area was silent. I was standing there, all by myself, looking around to rendezvous with the old stallion.

"Snake, are you there?" I asked.

After minutes of waiting near the statue, I heard some leaves rustle from a distance. I turned only to see multiple Rangers diving at me to attack. I quickly dove out of the way. I then found myself surrounded. I held my ground as they prepared to attack me at once.

I began to charge my horn. The Rangers immediately tried to stop my spell but I grinned. As they all lunged forward to attack me at once, I teleported at the last second. They all slammed into each other. But then, I felt a sharp pain on my side. I was lifted off my hooves as I was sent flying from a kick by a rogue Ranger.

The other Rangers regrouped with the rogue one and began their assault. I tried to shoot them with magic beams but they managed to dodge them. I then aimed properly and fired. This time, I was able to hit one of them.

I got up and continued to maneuver away from their onslaught. Unfortunately, they were able to once again surround me and began to unleash a flurry of kicks to me. I immediately dropped to the ground, turtled up.

Out of nowhere, a rogue magic beam hit one of the Rangers. The others soon fell afterwards from multiple magic beams. Afterwards, I looked up and saw all the Rangers were, indeed, changelings laying on the ground, groaning in pain.

A squad of royal guards came by and began taking them away.

"Twilight Sparkle, are you okay?" Asked a royal guard.

I nodded my head.

"I've been better but I'll live."

The royal guard then escorted me back to the hospital, where Nurse Redheart tended to my wounds.

"What happened here, Miss Sparkle?" Asked Nurse Redheart.

"I… I fell down the stairs." I said.

The nurse gave me a skeptical look and shook her head.

"Must've been a really bad fall… Anyways, it's recommended that you stay here for the night to make sure the wounds aren't critical." Said Nurse Redheart.

Nurse Redheart finished tending to my wounds and I laid down in the bed. Not too long afterwards, the door opened and the other mares came in. They each wore a worried look on their faces.

"We came as soon as we heard. What happened, Twilight?" Asked Applejack.

"I was ambushed by changelings. Someone sabotaged the intel." I said.

"Sabotaged the intel? What are you talking about?" Asked Rarity.

"After coming back from the train station, I went to grab something to eat. My waiter gave me a letter and it was from my informant, Snake. He told me to meet him at the Nightmare Moon statue and when I got there, the changelings were all waiting for me."

"But how did you defeat them all by yourself?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"I wasn't by myself. Turns out, there were royal guards around the area and they took care of it."

Just then, Nurse Redheart came in with a bouquet of flowers and a card. She handed it to me.

"An elderly stallion came in and asked me to give this to you." Said Nurse Redheart.

I thanked the nurse and she left the room, leaving me and my friends to read what was in the card.

_Zecora's hut. _

_-Snake. _

"Want us to go check it out with you?" Asked Rainbow Dash. "I figure you could use some extra muscle."

I shook my head.

"No. We're not going." I said.

"But why?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"Following his stupid letter was what got me here. I don't think I can trust him anymore."

We continued to chat until it was night time and the others had to go home. The next day, I was given permission from the other doctors to go home. When I got back to the library, I began to just lay around and read. I didn't care what I was reading at this point- just so long as my mind was off of the Ranger incident.

The next two days were spent in solitude. I didn't go to Applejack's farm, I didn't want to talk to anypony. I was reading a Daring Do book until I heard a knock on the door. I asked whoever it was to come in.

"Twilight, somepony asked me to give this to you." Said Spike, handing me a letter.

I groaned. As soon as I heard "somepony" and "letter", I knew it was from Snake. I decided to take the letter and read it anyways. Again, it simply said "Zecora's hut."

I was hesitant to follow the letter- I didn't want an ambush like last time to happen again. However, this is the second time I received a letter from Snake, telling me to meet him at Zecora's hut. Perhaps it really was him and not an ambush?

I left the library to head to the Everfree Forest, where Zecora's hut was located. When I got to the door, I began to glance around to make sure nopony was waiting to get me. I knocked on the door. The door opened and I was greeted by Zecora.

"Twilight, come inside. Ragnarok continues to grow tall and wide." Said Zecora.

I went inside and there was Snake, sitting on the wooden chair with a smile on his face.

"Miss Sparkle! I was starting to think you wouldn't show up." Said Snake.

I frowned.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"I can explain…"

"You're darn right, you owe me an explanation!"

"Look, I sent you out there for a reason. According to my sources, Ragnarok is in its final stages and Zodiac's trying to gather test subjects for his new weapon. Unicorns, in particular."

"Are you implying that they're after me?"

"Yes. Ragnarok runs on magic and with a powerful unicorn to boost it, who knows how many kingdoms that lunatic can destroy. You have a price on your head, Twilight. I baited all of the changelings in Ponyville to go after you and now they're being interrogated by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. That'll buy us some time but I wouldn't get comfortable yet, if I were you."

"So you got the royal guards to wait for me at the statue?" I asked.

Snake nodded his head.

"Yep. That was me."

"So, why did you ask me to come here?"

"I have valuable information on Zodiac's little project. Although Ragnarok is in the final stages, it still needs a lot of time and money for it to be finished. The TLA aren't able to do much against Zodiac's henchstallions, but they're able to still keep them paranoid. One slip up and the TLA's got them right on their flanks."

"Alright, so what's the plan?"

"If we're going to do this, we have to cut off all known suppliers in Equestria. Zodiac's using smuggled Equestrian bits to fund for this project. Think back eight years ago, when three million bits from the Manehattan treasury suddenly disappeared. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah… What does that have to do with this?"

"Ranger and Patriot found out what happened to that money. It all went to the White Lotus Academy. It was smuggled into Terran and Princess Celestia managed to find out about it. Since then, Zodiac decided to resort to pony trafficking to fund for Ragnarok. Fluttershy was supposed to be his cash cow, since she is an Equestrian hero, a former model for Photo Finish AND she's got connections to Princess Celestia."

I gasped. It all made sense- Zodiac used petty crime to cover up the bigger picture. Zodiac… What is he?

"How's Zodiac still able to fund Ragnorak?" I asked.

"When you and your comrades successfully completed Operation: Stranglehold, you cut off Zodiac's pony trafficking market. Since then, he's been using counterfeit money to fund it. We'll have to cut off all of his connections in Equestria."

"Where do we start?"

"Based on my intel, Zodiac's main hotspot is in Las Pegasus. Those casinos are breeding grounds for counterfeiting and rigged systems, so they're essentially cheating rich ponies out of their bits. Whatever profit those casinos make, it all goes straight to Zodiac. Go to Las Pegasus with your friends and shut down those casinos. That'll halt Ragnarok's funding. Then come back here for further instructions."

I nodded my head and began to leave for the door. Before I turned the knob to open it, I stopped once again. Something about Snake seemed odd. Even though I've never seen him before, how is it that he knew so much about me and my friends? How did he know we took part in Operation: Stranglehold? In fact, how did he even know about the mission?

"Question, Miss Sparkle?" Asked Snake.

"Ranger's been missing since Operation: Stranglehold. By any chance, have you seen him?" I replied.

"The last that I checked, Ranger's on some crazy mission to search for his mentor, Patriot. He's certain that Patriot didn't die but I haven't heard from him since."

"When did you last see him?"

"About six months ago before he disappeared. Anyways, you better get back to work, Twilight. Good luck in Las Pegasus!"

I left the hut, making my way towards the Sugarcube Corner. I went inside. The bell on the door rang, notifying that I entered the store only to have been greeted by Pinkie Pie. I also noticed that Rarity was sitting at a table, enjoying a cupcake.

"Girls, we need to talk…" I said.

To be continued…


	8. Partners

A Better Tomorrow

Chp. VIII

"Las Pegasus?!" Exclaimed Rarity.

I nodded my head. The look on her eyes was that of a foal inside a candy store. A large grin crept onto Rarity's face as she and Pinkie Pie began to hop around the sweet shop.

"Girls, this is no laughing matter! We'll be on a mission, not to gamble." I said.

"Do the others know about this?" Asked Pinkie Pie.

"Nope but they will eventually." I said.

"I'll get them!" Said Pinkie Pie.

Rarity got up and began heading towards the door.

"Oh don't be silly, Pinkie! You shouldn't just leave your workplace like that. I'll go get the girls." Said Rarity.

The white mare left the Sugercube Corner and I sat around. Pinkie Pie came out with a vanilla cupcake and placed it on the table in front of me.

"It's on the house, Twilight." Said Pinkie, smiling.

I smiled. I took a bite out of the cupcake. The vanilla wasn't too overbearing and the cupcake itself wasn't too sweet- just the way I like it! As I ate the cupcake, my mind began to drift into the events of Operation: Stranglehold. I wondered whether or not Patriot survived the ordeal. What ever happened to Ranger? Did Applejack's parents make it through the fire fight?

I shuddered. The explosions, the fighting in Terran's marketplace, the chariot ride back to Equestria. I remembered it all as though it were yesterday. And to think all of that was the work on one pony. Who was Zodiac and why hasn't the princess deal with him? Not once had I heard the name Zodiac until six months ago.

The door opened. I glanced over. Rarity was back with the other mares. Applejack handed me a letter.

"From Snake," said Applejack. "Can you trust it?"

I shrugged.

"We'll see." I said.

I opened the letter and read it.

"What does it say?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"It's telling me that once I arrive in Las Pegasus, I'm supposed to meet up with one of Snake's contacts. Somepony by the name of Big Boss." I replied.

"And just how are we going to know who's this Big Boss character?" Asked Applejack. "I reckon a city like Las Pegasus is gon' be mighty big."

"We're to meet up at a restaurant called The Winchester." I said.

Rarity's face lit up.

"The Winchester?! Why that's one of the best restaurants in all of Equestria!" Said Rarity.

"Then it's settled. We're off to Las Pegasus." Said Rainbow Dash.

I paused. What about Fluttershy? Who will watch over the Cutie Mark Crusaders in case if Zodiac's goons were to come back to Ponyville? Sure, Snake arranged for the capture of the changelings but Zodiac's been proven to have plenty of expendable lackeys all around Equestria. Big Macintosh alone isn't enough to watch over both fillies and Fluttershy.

I frowned. I saw that the others were able to tell something was wrong.

"Everything okay, Twilight?" Asked Pinkie.

"All five of us can't go to Las Pegasus." I said.

"But why? You'll need all the help you can get!" Said Rainbow Dash.

I sighed.

"I know, I know but hear me out. With all five of us together, we'll stick out like a sore hoof. Since Big Boss is going to be there, we might not need everypony for this mission. I've decided that I'll need only one of you to tag along with me to Las Pegasus. So the question remains… Who to take along this trip?"

We sat in silence. Everyone wore a stern look on their faces as we contemplated who was the rightful candidate for this mission. I then got up and began to leave the Sugarcube Corner.

"We'll continue this discussion tonight. For now, I must pack. Meet me in the library tonight and I'll decide who comes with me." I said.

I left the sweet shop and headed back to the library. I took out my saddle bag and thought about packing when I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to the door and opened it. It was Snake, wearing a brown cloak.

"Good afternoon, Miss Sparkle."

"Snake! What brings you here?"

"I wanted to drop by and see how you're doing. Leaving for Las Pegasus?"

"Yeah. I'm just packing some stuff right now and I'll leave tonight."

"Don't bother packing. Big Boss will have everything prepared. All we need is for you to be there."

I nodded my head. As Snake began to leave, he began to cough. His thin body doubled over as he wheezed. I ran over to his side. His eyes were red from tears. The wrinkles on his face tightened as he began to stand back up.

"Would you like a drink of water or something?" I asked.

Snake nodded his head. I quickly went into the kitchen and got him a glass of water. He drank it and handed it back to me.

"Thank you," said Snake.

He didn't say another word as he left the library. His movements were slow like Granny Smith's and each step seemed to cause him pain. The night came and I heard another knock on the door. I opened it and it was just Rarity.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"We all decided that it was best if I were to go along with you. They figured with my charm, I could find out more information from Zodiac's goons in the casinos." Said Rarity.

"Then it's settled. To the train station!"

To be continued…


	9. Big Boss

A Better Tomorrow

Chp. IX

"Look!" Said Rarity. "Royal guards!"

"I didn't expect such a warm reception…" I said.

The chief of the train opened the door and we left the train. The royal guards towered over us as they raised their spears at the both of us. My heart felt like it was going to stop as the guards pointed the sharp weapon at our throats.

"Halt, who goes there?!" Asked a guard.

"I- I got special permission from Princess Celestia, allowing us to travel here." I said, using my magic to show the stallion a scroll, granting me permission to be there, signed by the princess herself.

The stallion shot a skeptical glare at me but nevertheless, he gestured his head for us to continue moving. Rarity and I trotted out of the train station. The weather in Las Pegasus was dry and hot. The city's inhabitants trotting through the morning as we blended in with the crowd. Unlike Manehattan, the buildings in Las Pegasus were mostly hotels and casinos, decorated with multi colored lights. The city stunk with a foul stench of smuggled bits and questionable show mares.

"Shouldn't we be heading to the Winchester?" Asked Rarity.

"Yeah. The only problem is, I have no idea where it is." I said.

Rarity chuckled.

"Oh Twilight, we're in a city, not in the wild! We simply ask a pony for directions."

The white unicorn stopped an earth pony dressed in a tuxedo.

"Why, good morning, sir. We hate to bother you and all but I couldn't help but notice a fine gentlecolt with such tasteful choice of clothing." Said Rarity.

"Why, thank you, young mare. Good to know there's somepony around here who appreciates a stallion of class." Said the pony.

"And a classy stallion like yourself should know where the best restaurants are. You see, my friend and I are in need of some directions to a restaurant by the name of The Winchester. Can you be a darling and point us to the right direction?"

"To get to the Winchester, you make the first left here and keep going down until you see the sign. Would you ladies like me to accompany you?"

"Well-"

"Thank you for the directions and all. We'll be on our way." I said, dragging Rarity by the hoof.

We followed the stallion's directions and sure enough, the restaurant was there.

"That was rude, Twilight!" Said Rarity. "He was a charming young stallion."

"Rarity, we're not here to mess around with stallions. We have a mission to do."

"Well, you could at least show some manners…"

The Winchester was a fine dining restaurant which the Las Pegasus elite had a choice to either enjoy their dinner inside or outdoors. We went inside the restaurant. The restaurant looked as though dust was nonexistent and red carpet was laid on the floor. At the far end of the restaurant was a stage, where Octavia and her ensemble entertained the guests.

A yellow pony with a well groomed mane dressed in a black tuxedo greeted us.

"Good morning, do you have a reservation?" Asked the host.

"Uh…"

"He's expecting you upstairs." Whispered the host to our ears.

"What?"

"Follow me."

Rarity and I shrugged at each other and followed the host. We walked past the fine diners enjoying their leaf wellingtons and the red champagne. Up the dark stairs, we went to the VIP room. The host knocked on the door and a little window on the door slid open.

"Are they here?" Asked a thick, Trottingham accented voice.

"Yes, sir, they're here."

"Good. Bring them in."

The host turned around and smiled at us.

"Right this way, ladies."

The door unlocked and opened. We walked inside and the host closed it behind him. There, an elder stallion with a shaggy brown coat sat on a black couch with a cigar in his mouth. He wore a grey bandana and had a toothy grin on his mug.

"Fancy seein' you two again."

The both of us gasped.

"PATRIOT?!"

"The one and only."

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes.

"You stay right there." I said.

I walked over to him and poked him on the chest with my front hoof. Sure enough, it wasn't an illusion. It truly was Patriot.

"Where have you been for the past six months?!" I asked.

"Where haven't I been would be the more appropriate question. Did a fellow by the name of Snake send you two here?"

"Why yes, of course." Answered Rarity.

"Did he tell you what you are to do here?"

"Briefly, yes."

"Then allow me to fill in the blanks. These casinos are run by Zodiac. All the owners are affiliated with him in some way, shape and form. But not just casino owners though- bankers, soldiers, even government officials. All of them were lead to believe that the royal sisters are evil and Equestria should be either overthrown or destroyed to create a new kingdom. And this is where Ragnarok comes into the picture."

"Why would he want to destroy Equestria? Princess Celestia and Luna are great leaders!" I said.

"The only answer I would get is, 'vive mon frère.'"

"Long live my brother…"

"Whatever that means. Now I know this doesn't suit your typical style but we'll have no choice but to destroy the casinos in the city." Said Patriot.

Destroy every casino in Las Pegasus? I began to feel doubt about this mission. These casinos are Equestrian property. What would the princess think if I were to destroy just one of them? What if an innocent civilian gets hurt in the process? What then?

"How do you suppose we do that?" Asked Rarity. "Unless they simultaneously explode at once, it's impossible for us to destroy all possible casinos."

Patriot grinned.

"Follow me."

We followed him through a closet that lead to an underground cellar. The cellar smelt of musty air and was dusty. But my eyes witnessed hundreds of crates that were labeled, "Fireworks."

To be continued…


End file.
